Whites and Dress Blues
by reaganjanko
Summary: Eddie goes wedding dress shopping with Erin and Nicky on the hunt to find the one for her special day.


"Come out when you're ready." Eddie heard Erin shout from outside the dressing room. She carefully put on a long sleeve wedding gown. _'How the hell do people put this on, and not rip it?'_ she thought to herself as she slid her arm through the sleeve.

Still not looking at the dress she put on she shouted to the girls in the waiting room. "Erin, I need help," she yelled as she couldn't reach the zipper in the back.

Nicky laughed and watched as her mom placed the champagne glass she was drinking down and opened the door to the fitting room.

"I can't get the zipper," she laughed and held her hair up while Erin toggled with backing.

Nicky watched as the two of them were holding a small talk. "Eddie come out, I want to see it," she said excitedly.

Eddie walked out in front of the giant showcase mirror and stood on the podium.

"what -um do you think?" she questioned. She spun around to look at herself in the mirror and the dress swooshed across the floor.

"Eddie-its beautiful" Erin stared in awe as she watched her facial expressions.

"I love it," Nicky said as she sat back in her seat and sipped the glass of champagne.

Eddie stared at the dress for a couple of minutes before she spoke, "this isn't the one," she said and turned her head towards Erin. "I don't have that magical feeling yet."

Erin listened as she spoke. She was right, you feel this sort of fairy dust fly past you when you find the right dress. "Well you have one more left to try on," she responded to her.

She looked sad, "what if it's not the right one." she smiled sadly.

Erin stood up and unzipped her dress, "we have all day and until the night before your wedding to find the right one," she argued to make her feel better. "Don't worry, you'll know when the time is right." she stepped back from her. "Go try the last one on" she smiled in trying to bring her hopes up.

Eddie walked over to the dressing room and slid the dress off. She looked at the last one hanging on the door. It was a strapless dress, tight around the top and started to flow down towards the bottom. She sighed, _'what if this isn't the right one.'_ They visited three different bridal shops and for some reason, none of them were to her interest.

She slid the white dress onto her body and she felt it hugging all her curves, she viewed the white shiny gemstones that were placed all throughout the dress.

"Okay, I'm ready" she called out to the girls.

"Come out" they both yelled. She walked out of the fitting room and watched as both of their faces were stunned. She stood on the podium and immediately turned around to look at the dress. The dress glimmered from the light and hugged her body in all the right spots. She smiled and suddenly her vision blurred. She turned towards Erin and Nicky, "this is it, this is the one."

They were both speechless. "Eddie-you look...amazing." Nicky admired in awe.

"Jamie isn't going to know what hit him." Erin laughed as a tear escaped her eyes.

She laughed along as a few tears rolled off her face. "It's-perfect." she giggled. "Do you think he'll like it?"

Nicky immediately responded, "twenty bucks says his jaw will be on the ground!" she laughed.

The bell to the store rung as someone walked in. Erin and Nicky immediately saw Jamie and Danny as they walked through the doors while Eddie was too busy admiring the dress.

Nicky pushed Eddie into the dressing room and Erin spoke. "Both of you out!" she yelled at the two of them.

"what, why? We just got here!" Danny remarked.

"Danny! Out!" She yelled at him. "And you too Jamie, its bad luck."

She pushed the two of them out the door. "50 feet away from the store!"

"Eri-" Danny started

"50 feet!" she pronounced and watched as the two of them smirked and walked out of the store.

Eddie walked out of the dressing room in her jeans and shirt that she entered in with. "Are they gone?" she laughed.

"Oh yes," Erin laughed with them.

"I can't wait until I get to do this with you guys," Nicky added.

Erin's eyes popped out of her head, "not until you're thirty, don't even think about getting married."

"So, My guess is 50 bucks…" Eddie added in as they waited to cash out at the front desk.

Hey guys! I hope you like this. I took this off of the magazine article. Please read and review!


End file.
